fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X806: Maker-Magic Maelstrom
Main Page - Grand Magic Games X806 "Thank you viewers, for sticking with us throughout the day." The crowd cheered in anticipation, as the announcer's return signaled the end of the break between events. "For those of us watching at home, we're about to start our draw to get some free merchandise. But for those of us who made the trek to be here in person, Bob, tell them about our final combatants for the day." "Sure thing, Jerry!" The second announcer took over. "We've seen some tough competition out of our participants today. Tornadoes, summoned spirits, a myriad of sword styles, and let's not forget the inferno that was our first match-up." He paused a moment to allow the audience to react, building their anticipation like a master. "But now it's time for something simpler. A match-up of skills that we could've saved for out last day, but we thought: why not? let's use this on the first. Two S-class mages, two elements, one type of magic." Spectators went nuts, and two more emblems lit up the sky above the arena. "Joining us from Blazing Soul and Nirvana's Peace, join me in welcoming: Rift Grimm, and Erika Stormboooooorne!" Rift walked out onto the field, scratching his chin and glancing up at the announcer's perch. "I wonder how much time he spends thinking this stuff up..." He chuckled to himself, giving a small shrug and walking towards the center of the arena. Erika marched out onto the field with her chin high, remembering the days she would be the one reporting on these games. The day she gave an interview to Jerry and Bob was a rather lengthy one, seeing as the two just couldn't stop their announcer shenanigans. Erika caught sight of her opponent, Rift. "What a hideous fashion choice." She giggled a bit before continuing her walk to the center. "Alright, we all know the rules by this point. So let's get on wth our final match of the day." The crowd roared in anticipation. "Now... Three... Two... One... Begin!" The ball dropped, but Rift's attention was still on the announcer's booth. "Wow, that was fast..." Hearing the ball rebound on the brick floor, Rift dropped his hand to the ground. "Iron Make: Chains!" A wave of chain links jumped forth. leaping into and out of the ground like a vast swarm of fish, heading toward both the ball, and his opponent. Erika held out her hands as the chains grew closer. "You aren't the only one with Maker-Magic pal. Lightning-Make: Shield!" A medium size shield, 6 by 6 in feet, appeared before Erika. The shield pulsated every second sending surges of lightning through it, although the shield itself was lightning. As Rift's chains hit, Erika was knocked back 10 feet from the impact. Erika didn't bother to go after the ball, trying to combat her urge to run after it. All she could do was watch as Rift recovered the object of desire. Unabated, Rift's chains brought the score ball straight into his arms. Despite the apparent win however, Rift swallowed nervously and put on a small smile. "Oh... Lightning... I would be that lucky..." In the brief moment it took for Erika to recover, Rift dove behind one of the ruined walls, out of line-of-sight. "Stay low, listen close... And don't let her close a circuit." Confident that he'd gotten out of range, he crouched down and clasped his hands together. Throwing out his arm, a trio of foot high circular saws leapt over the wall towards the starting area. "Iron-Make: Buzzsaw!" Erika gazed onto the field and to her surprise, within the time it took her to recover managed to Rift recovered the ball and hide from her line-of-sight. Erika grinned her teeth in a fit of anger. "Fine then, you wanna play hide and seek? Let's play hide and seek!!" With sight of the three circular saws, Erika was able to determine Rift's location, or at least take an educated guess. Erika put her hands together, lightning collecting in her hands. "Lightning-Make: Eagle!" As the gigantic bird manifest itself, Erika hopped atop of it, taking to the skies for an aerial view to scout out her target. She uncovered Rift within the matter of seconds. "Gotcha now Iron Boy!" Erika through her hands together again, once more gathering lighting. "Lightning-Make: Storm Bow!" As the bow made of lightning with an arrow created of the same element, Erika took aim at Rift. An imposing stature she showed, an archer atop of a gigantic bird made of lightning. Erika fired the lightning arrow at Rift. "Once I weaken him enough, he won't be able to flee my attacks. Then I just beat em with the ball." "Holy-!" Rift gasped, dodge-rolling out of the way as lightning bolts crashed at his heals. He landed in a crouched position and, hearing more more attacks coming his way, broke into a sprint. As he ran, he dragged his hand across the wall, crafting a number of machines to jump forth. Gears whirled and clicked together, and four anti-aircraft guns popped up from behind the wall. "Iron Make: Patriot Guns!" With Rift's call, the guns sprang to life, filling the sky above the arena with a barrage of gunfire. Having gotten far enough ahead of the lightning strikes, Rift next crafted a metal bat with his magic and, taking a rough guess as to where Erika would dodge too, launched the ball like a pro baseball player. "Just my luck!" With all the gunfire coming her way, Erika had no choice but to flee the coop. She jumped from the eagle and began falling down from the height in which it would be dangerous for the average person to fall from. Erika order the bird to charge towards Rift as it's final mission. The bird plowed through the bullets, however it took it's far share of damage as it continued it's voyage towards Rift at high speeds. However Rift managed to precisely guess where Erika would head to, the ball flying directly towards her. The ball was flying too fast for Erika to attempt to catch and she was right in it's path of demise. And suddenly it came to her. Erika used her Lightning Rush 'to avoid it's course of attack and safely maneuver herself to the ground. As the battle reached the ground and settled down, Erika ran to recover it as quick as her feet could carry her. Rift snapped his fingers and grunted in annoyance. She was right there, he swore he'd gotten her. There was no tel-tail ding from the score card through, so he must've missed. He looked back to see his machine guns had been destroyed by Erica's bird thing, and she was currently making a dash for the ball. "Dammit... I really don't want to shoot her in the back... Feels like a cheep move..." He muttered to himself, thinking on what to do. He suddenly snapped his fingers again, remembering just the spell to mix things up. It wasn't an attack, per-say, but it'd definitely be considered a wrench thrown into whatever Erica had planned. He placed his hands together, before slamming them into the ground. A silver liquid began to spread across the floor, taking the shape of a large frame almost thirty feet high. held aloft by I beams, a massive, industrial sized fan grew in the center, and a large, rotary motor grew out of the back. Rift stood atop the thing, and kicked a leaver which threw the entire creation into motion. "'Iron Make: Turbine!" The thing roared to life, creating an ungodly racket, as well as an instant twenty mile-per-hour wind gust. Erika just barely managed to get the ball before Rift molded his Turbine. However having the ball was practically useless if Erika couldn't throw it at any distance without it coming right back to smack her in the face. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Erika groaned as the furious winds continued to blow. "Alright then, Lightning-Make isn't the only trick I've got buddy boy." Erika raised her hand to the sky. In one fatal movement, by bringing her hand down a gigantic bolt came crashing down from the sky at a speed no one could anticipate. "Crashing Thunder!" Feeling a tingle in his ears, Rift reflexively lept to the side, just as a lightning bolt struck his turbine. As a shower of sparks rained down on the entire arena, Rift threw out his arm, creating a grappling hook ad steal cable to catch himself before hitting the ground. "Wow..." He mumbled, pressing the palm of his hand into one of his ringing ears and remembering his teammate. Also a lightning mage, coincidental enough. "Thank-you-Axel..." He looked up again as the engine of his fan began to smoke, letting out a dull seized noise as the electricity wrecked havoc on it's components. "Right... High places: not a good idea." Slapping his hands together, Rift drew back his fist and punched the ground. "Iron Make: Longsword!" a trio of blades shot from between his knuckles and into the ground. They snaked under the wall and began jumping above the earth like a fleet off leathal swordfish, all swimming in erica's direction. Instead of deciding to avoid this attack, Erika stood still and braced herself for the impact. As the blades struck Erika felt the pain of the cold iron slashing against her skin. It was certainly a surprise to everyone, including the audience. All who gasped and questioned her motives. Now that the attack was over with, Erika looked at Rift with eyes like a predator staring down it's prey. "I'm going to guess you have experience taking on Lightning Mages." Erika's magic power began surging like a beacon. Storm clouds began to circle around the arena, lightning crackling in the distance. She still held the ball in her hand as she looked at the Iron-Make Mage. "Anything else you wanna throw at me?" Erika then put raised her hand back to the sky. The roaring thunder was hiding Erika's attacks. Her plan was falling into place. "Thunderstorm!" Erika purposely used her magic power to attract a storm to hide her attack. At the moment she called out her attack, a loud boom of thunder erupted. It was so loud Erika's voice was practically drowned out. Numerous lightning bolts began failing from the sky, with the intent to strike down Rift. Stunned that she'd taken the hit, Rift was caught off guard when a bolt of lightning struck the ground next to him. it hit with such force that the nearby wall exploded, sending Rift flying onto his back. He landed hard on his back, but quickly rolled across the ground to another of the stone barriers, which took the brunt of Erika's assault. "Damn... She's turning me into a human lightning-rod..." THe moment he said that, a thought came to mind. He slammed his hands into the ground, crafting a great metal pole that reached high into the clouds. Though the rumblings persisted, the lightning stopped instantly. Rift's creation would shake, spark, and vibrate, but it'd obviously done it's job. With a small grin, Rift stepped out from behind cover, confident that he'd get a more direct fight from here on out. "What's the game now?" He called, rolling his shoulder, still sore from being thrown. "No more sky attacks." Erika withdrew her magic power, the storm slowly began to disperse without Erika's magic aura attracting it to her anymore. "Wow, you're a lot smarter than I originally gave you credit for." Erika put her hands together. "I hope you aren't scared of snakes." Erika began to collect lightning once more, another Maker Magic spell was coming Rift's way. "Lightning-Make: Storm Serpent!" A gigantic snake made of lightning coiled it's way towards Rift. Erika quickly ran into cover as the serpent obscured Rift's sight of her for a few seconds. She was hoping to have escaped Rift's sight, using the serpent to divert his attention. Two large tigers made of lightning jumped over the cover where Erika hid. "Lightning-Make: Thunder Tiger!" She continued her move with three lightning creatures coming for the Iron-Make Mage. "There, that's more like it." Gift smirked, pushing his shades up his nose. He drew his hands back, clasping them together just as the snake reared up to strike. "Iron Make: Buzzsaw!" Another circular saw jumped form his hands, this one twice as bis as the last three he'd created. The iron teeth ripped through the snake, tearing straight through it's head. With Erica having fled, and not having to worry about attacks from above, Rift slowly knelt down and placed his hands on the ground. "Iron Make: Springtrap!" Over half a dozen coils of barbed wire rose up from the earth, each one whining as the wires grew tighter. With his trap set, Rift placed his palms together again, readying to strike at a moments notice. Erika continued her move throughout the arena. Rift took out her snake, but her two ferocious felines lunged at the mage. Erika saw this as her opportunity. She used her Lightning Rush 'to get overhead, directly above Rift. At the same time, the tigers were preparing to feast. "Good luck getting out of this one!" Erika aimed the ball before throwing it at Rift, using her lightning magic to boost it's speeds. With one tiger coming from the left, another from the right and the ball coming from above. Erika was positive this point was hers, now all she had to do was wait for the outcome. The second her lightning constructs passed between two of Rift's wire coils, they sprang loose, filling the air with razor sharp wire.They tore through her constructs, not enough to destroy them completely, but enough to drive them off course. At the same time, Rift drew back his arm, having watched the trail of Erica's lightning flow overhead. "'Iron Make: Impact!" A massive, metal gantlet formed over Rift's arm. With a quick breath, he threw a huge uppercut, sending the ball straight back to Erica. The ball flew right back at Erika, too fast for her to react. The dreaded ding went off, signaling a point of Blazing Soul. Erika's face twisted into an aggressive expression as she looked back at Rift. "That's it, we're playing hard ball now." Her voice was low yet freighting. Within an instant, Erika surged with magic power before it calmed down. Erika emitted a magic aura with blue electric sparks every few seconds. She'd entered her Blue Thunder. Erika wasn't exactly mad per say, more so feeling the adrenaline of competition. She originally planned to use this boost later on as a trump card but that plan changed. Her attacks were now boosted in power and her speed was increased, just some of the affects her power up had. Her Thunder Tigers were now blue in color, another affect of her power up was her lightning attacks were now blue lightning in comparison to it's original yellow. Erika turned to pick up the ball, how betrayed she felt by looking at it. Her eyes were filled with a competitive spirit like no other. "You see, now i'm gonna beat you with this here ball." Erika attempted to taunt Rift, although she wasn't even nearly close to blowing a fuse to effectively try and freak him out. Erika held her hand up to the sky, preparing to deliver a magical attack. She was now interested to see if Rift could stand his ground against her now. She had the tigers tear down Rift's pole after they were warded off by the traps. With the metal rod down, there was nothing to stop Erika from delivering attacks from the sky. She withdrew her tigers now that the pole was down, they dissipated within seconds. Erika finally lowered her hand, similar to when using her Crashing Thunder, but not exactly the same attack. "Thunder Bolt!" Rift pumped his fist into the air upon hearing the scoring ding, the metal of his gauntlet disassembling and falling to the ground. The arena flashed blue with Erica's power-up, grabbing his attention again. "Ahh... I think is pissed her off..." He grumbled, feeling a charge of electricity fill the air. As she raised her hand, he got a sinking feeling, which only got worse as her lightning cats tore through his lightning-rod. "Oh... Not this aga-." Another lightning strike fell, giving him mere milliseconds to respond. The only thing that save him from taking the full brunt of the strike was a quickly crafted spear, which acted as a lightning-rod to divert the electricity into the ground. The metal burned his hand, becoming molten hot with the power of the strike. Clutching his wrist, he turned and made a full sprint back into the field of walls. "Yep, I pissed her off! Definitely pissed her off!" "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done just yet!!" Erika ran after Rift, and it wasn't exactly hard for her to catch up thanks to the speed boost of her power-up. Just half way, she was already side by side with the Blazing Soul Mage. "Just for the record, I find you to be a pretty fun person to hold a competition with." She jumped ahead of him before turning around, the ball in the right hand as she threw it at Rift's stomach. Remembering her last attempt to hit him with the ball, which was mere minutes ago, she ran at him. Electricity flowing through her finger tips. "Taser!" "Iron Make: Springboard!" Faster than he'd ever moved before, Rift threw his hand towards the ground. A metal plate formed just under his foot, and when eh stepped on it, it propelled him head over heals. He dodged the ball mere inches, but could do nothing as Erica's fingers jabbed him in the ribs just under his arm. A bright flash lit up the arena, and Rift was propelled sideways through the air. He crashed through one of the cover walls rolling across the ground and clutching his side. He finally stopped on his back, staring up at the sky. With a shallow gasp, and feeling the numbing sensation running through him, he rolled up into a kneeling position to look himself over. "Damn... She packs a wallop..." He grunted. "Definitely shouldn't have pissed her off." Erika ran to pick up the ball before quickly turning to the downed Rift. She bolted towards him. Her next action was one that would amaze everyone. "Take the ball, I've already thrown it at you like twice. Besides, didn't daddy teach you how to throw a ball?" She taunted Rift before laying the ball next to him, she quickly moved to a distance and lifted the effects of her spell on her enemy. A rather bold move on her part. Hesitantly, Rift stood up, leaving the ball where it lay. "What... You're just going to give me a free hit? Aren't I a point up on ya?" He looked up at the scorecard, bout surprisingly found that they both had a point. "What? when the hell-?" He shook his head, figuring that he must've screwed up at some point that the officials got wind of. He'd need to play it smart to pull ahead again, which meant keeping the fight going would probably be the best option. "Alright... I'll take a shot at it." He knelt down, placing his knee on the top of the ball, and clapped his hand together. "Iron Make: Bandsaw!" With a wave of his hands, an explosion of thin, metal, saw-toothed strips of metal flew outwards. They weren't just heading towards Erica, then jumped out in all directions, winding around the slicing through the barrier walls in all directions. Erika wasn't quite sure what Rift was going for, except that if she stood still she'd be a sitting duck. For a second, she nearly thought of using her trump card. Raijin. However she realized now wasn't the best moment to use that spell, not yet anyway. She'd took to moving, her boosted speed carrying her as fast as possible. Her path was cut off by one of the strips of metal, she turned in another direction to be cut off by yet another one. This cycle continued until she was fed up. "Discharge!" She sent off numerous miniature blue lightning bolts from her body that struck the terrain. A few of the bolts hit some of the strips, throwing them off their direction. Although she wasn't entirely sure if that stopped them. Even then more of them still ran rampant. "Lightning-Make: Eagle!" She took to the skies once more in an effort to avoid the metal atop the electrifying eagle, although it was the thunderbolt blue as all her other spells now that she'd boosted. "Perfect." Rift grinned, sitting among his spiderweb of razor sharp blades. "Iron Make: Riot Guns!" A small army's worth of gun turrets sprang up all around him, every one pointing skywards. Rift grabbed the ball and sprinted away as his machines filled the air with gunfire once again. If she wanted to fully get clear of it, she'd need to turn back to the ground, and there was no way she'd rusk using that kind of speed while surrounded by his web of band-saw blades. Finding a small clearing, Rift crafted another metal bat, taking aim and readying to strike it at her the moment he saw an opportunity. "Perfect" Erika reacted in a similar manor to Rift, she'd set up a plan of her own. "Lightning-Make: Storm Tortoise!" Erika molded the beast and it spun forward the second it was brought about. It tanked all the gun shots as it spun forward, this spell was by far one of Erika's greatest defenses. Erika successfully abandoned the eagle as she clung to the side of the tortoise. The creature was closing in on Rift with Erika trying to stop herself from throwing up. She was dizzy from all the spinning and was somehow able to muster enough power to respond with yet another taunt. "Thought I'd fall for the same trick twice?" Although she felt clever for a moment, she soon realized clinging to the creature was a horrible idea. She had enough time to call the eagle back to her side, hopping atop the eagle. Although she was still a bit woozy from the little trick she pulled. With the Tortoise still acting as a shield. Erika was defenseless as she tried to recover. "Nope." Rift shrugged, adjusting his catapult. "That's why I thought of a new one.Iron Make: Auger!" clasping his hands together, a massive Drill burst forth from beneath the ground, propelled forewords on a large piston high into the sky. It collided with the back of Erica's turtle and, while not able to destroy it completely, left a large gash across it's back before bashing it aside with the force of it's rotation. Rift kicked a lever at the end of his catapult, and the tip of his drill branched open like a flower, allowing the ball to flight straight on through at his opponent. Erika staggered a bit to stand,"I refuse to go down like this, you cunning yet fairly interesting man!" Erika's dizziness caused her to say some things she wouldn't usually admit. No one even knew that one could get so dizzy to that point, although she gathered enough strength to mold another weapon. "Lightning-Make: Hammer!" Erika attempted to swing to knock the ball back, although she was too dizzy to lift the hammer in the slightest. She fell over, luckily it saved her from being hit by the ball. Who would've thought such luck would be on her side. "Ah... Dammit." Rift swore, dashing forewords. She'd literally handed him the ball, and he still couldn't make up the point. One last shot, he'd still been the last one to touch the ball, so if he could get the angle right, he'd be able to break the tie. A metal bat jumped from his hand, and just as the ball was about it hit the ground, he knocked it back at Erica. Erika recovered a bit more from the dizziness, she stood up and looked as the ball hurdled towards her. "You know what...I'm done." Erika extend her arms from the sides, electricity gathered within them. "Hey, Rift isn't it?" She shouted at the man who once again threw the ball at her. She now held her hands extended before her. "Why don't you let me design some clothing for you later, that outfit's pretty tacky so maybe I can make you something cooler." She had a genuine smile on her face. Erika was truly a person in whom could form a slight bond on the battlefield, maybe she had so much fun battling that she couldn't help but want to battle again one day. Or maybe she actually just couldn't stand his clothing and knowing she'd see him a few more times throughout these games was something she couldn't bare. "Twin Thunder!" She shot the lightning bolts, they traveled a distance before combining together to become a drill-like thunderbolt. With the amount of power she possessed, this could either go one way. She planned to either break the ball with her sheer power, or send it flying back at Rift. Although she wouldn't get any points, it was the latter that she went for, the ball flew back at Rift. Erika flew the bird to the ground, jumping off before causing it to vanish. Time was ticking down, and Erika was sprinting at Rift as the ball came at him. She grabbed the ball mid-flight with the assistance of her Lightning Rush. She threw it to the ground, in which it bounced up before coming back down. Erika stood on the ground before once again summoning her Lightning-Make: Hammer. As she ball came down, she swung her hammer, hitting it with immense force to send it hurdling towards the man. Category:GMG X806 Category:Storyline